


First Meetings

by UndiscoveredSky



Series: Chances and Regrets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredSky/pseuds/UndiscoveredSky
Summary: Jesse McCree never wanted to go to jail.  So when offered a chance to be a part of Blackwatch, of course he accepted.  He was going to prove he wasn't just a kid that was part of a gang.  He's going to prove that he's something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 2.5k words later, I finally managed to fill a prompt I received on tumblr about Jesse meeting Gabriel and Jack for the first time. And this is just the beginning. I'm hoping to do a small series of one-shots of the three of them and how their lives progressed and them falling in love.

Jesse McCree was sure a life sentence was waiting for him. Only 17 and going to prison for life for being part of a gang that trafficked weapons and military gear, that’s not exactly how he wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to be one of the best damn Gunslingers out there, and, well...That was hard to do behind bars. Maybe he’d develop a name for being one of the youngest people in prison? Still not a name to carry proudly though. 

He was battered after the Overwatch agents finally managed to get him to surrender his gun, but he damn sure didn’t make it easy for them up until that point. Even shifting in the steel chair he was sitting on caused him to wince as bruises and other injuries he wasn’t even aware he had protested the movement. Waiting in the interrogation room though wasn’t fun by any means. All Jesse could do was shift restlessly in his chair as he waited for his fate to be sealed. His arms were chained to the table in front of him and feet to the legs of the chair.

“Hey!” He shouted as his glare focused onto the mirror that he was sure one of those two-sided ones and there were people watching him from the other side. “Is your plan just to bore me to death before you haul me off to prison? Because it’s working!” Jesse wasn’t always the most patient person out there, and he wasn’t afraid to voice his annoyances. When minutes passed without any sort of response, Jesse groaned and threw his head over the back of the chair. “...Can I at least get my hat back?!” Still no response. Assholes. Jesse felt weird without his hat and for some reason they took that from him as well when they locked him up in the room.

After what felt like hours crawling by to Jesse, the door to the room finally opened. Jesse had shifted to his elbow on the table, head propped up in his hand as he sat there and just glanced over at the newcomer before he shifted to a more proper position, though not without giving a low ‘finally!’ under his breath. The man that walked in was clad in a black and dark blue uniform. Although it was similar to those Overwatch agents that had brought him and the rest of the Deadlock Gang down, there were some notable differences. His uniform had less flair and was lighter in terms of protection. The man himself had darker skin with two matching scars running down his cheek and a black beanie on his head. He had a cold expression on his face as he looked over Jesse before he moved forward to take a seat across from him. Jesse had to note that the guy hardly made any sound as he moved. Trained in stealth perhaps. Which seemed odd with the grenades and...flashbangs, he wanted to guess, that were strapped across his chest and around his waist.

“So…,” the man started, voice deep. “You really that eager to go to prison, huh kid?” Jesse bristled slightly at being called a kid despite instinctively knowing better that this guy was not someone he should challenge.

“Well, that’s what you did with the rest of the gang. And I’m not a kid!” That challenge made the corner of the man’s lip twitch upward. He leaned over the table as if challenging Jesse, hands braced against the table for support.

“You’re nothing more than an insubordinate brat is what you are. Prison’s hardly a place for you. But, if you’re really set on going, I guess we have nothing to talk about…” As the man moved to stand back up  
, it dawned on Jesse that he was giving him an opening of sorts. Jesse swallowed his pride and called out.

“W-wait. What do you want from me if you weren’t goin’ to have me hauled off?” The man stopped where he was and turned to face him.

“Well, you’re just a young kid. And from the reports, you’re a pretty decent shot, just bratty as hell.” Jesse scowled at that and the man gave a genuine grin. “The higher ups wanted me to offer you an opportunity. You can join operation Blackwatch, Overwatch’s covert ops division. Or you can go to prison. But, before you make that choice, just know. Blackwatch is not going to be fun or easy or anything of that sort. We will push you to the limits and then some. Prison may honestly be a better choice for you though. At least there you won’t be pushed like you will in Blackwatch. You can live a simple life in a maximum security prison.” It’s as if the man knew how to push all of Jesse’s buttons. Like hell if he’d back down from a challenge like that.

“You think life was easy in the gang? I worked hard to get to where I’m at now!” The man seemed to enjoy this back and forth banter. Although the aura he gave off seemed like a no nonsense kind, he genuinely seemed amused.

“Right, it landed you in a position to where you can go to prison.” Jesse opened his mouth to try and protest, but realized he kinda walked right into that one. Still, the man’s demeanor softened as he spoke again. “Kid, I’m not saying you haven’t worked hard. From the reports we have on you, you’re incredibly resourceful as well. If I didn’t believe you couldn’t stand a chance in the program, I wouldn’t be reaching out to you. But, I think we can both agree that prison is not how you want to spend the rest of your life.” Jesse stared at him wearily. He felt like there was a catch somewhere, but the man was giving nothing away. Eventually Jesse breathed an inward sigh. He was right. Jesse didn’t want to go to prison.

“I have my doubts, but at this point, I’ve nothin’ to lose. Let’s see how tough this Blackwatch group is.” The man hummed at that.

“I knew you’d see things my way, McCree.” Jesse snapped his head up at that but then quickly relaxed. Reports, idiot. The man knew a lot about him, apparently. Then again, it’s not like the Deadlock gang was necessarily unheard of. The man moved forward to work on getting the shackles that kept Jesse restrained undone and Jesse was so thankful for that alone. Being able to stand, Jesse could tell the man barely had any height on them, so score one for him he supposed. “Come on, we gotta get you settled in and to report to the supervisors. Don’t make me regret this.”

“Won’t let you down,” Jesse replied as he rubbed his wrists to get the feeling back to them proper. If anything, he was set on proving that he was worth it and that he can take whatever the hell the Blackwatch program was. As they left the room, the man had guided him out with a firm hand on Jesse’s back. He felt the man shift right as they stepped out of the room before he felt a comforting weight on his head. “...Thanks.”

“Anytime, kid,” the man replied, a chuckle to his voice. “And for future reference, the name’s Gabriel Reyes. I’m the CO of Blackwatch and the one in charge of you. So mess up, and you’re reporting to me, got that?”

“Yes sir,” Jesse replied and the man now known as Gabriel gave another chuckle. Things would definitely be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jesse meets Jack and starts to see that the COs are friends.

Months had passed since Jesse agreed to join Blackwatch. It was a difficult transition for him, but he’s been managing. They even got through their first operation. Jesse got banged up, but no worse than when the Overwatch operatives had attacked the Deadlock gang. Still, despite Jesse feeling that it went well, Gabriel kept pushing and pushing, saying that next time he shouldn’t be injured at all.

“Run the drill again!” Gabriel demanded as he watched the rest of the team. They needed to be able to pull this maneuver off without any hitches. There was some groans of protest, but no one actually tried to challenge Gabriel’s command.

“Pushing hem a little hard, don’t you think?” The voice from behind Gabriel made him tense up slightly.

“Don’t you have the public to appease or something?” Gabriel shot back, not even bothering to look at the newcomer.

“Just like you should be hiding in some dark room waiting to assassinate someone, don’t you think?”

“You’re an asshole and you know it isn’t like that Jack,” Gabriel gave Jack a flat stare as he said that and the other just laughed. Eventually even Gabriel cracked a grin at their dumb banter.

“I could say the same about your assumptions of my position.” Things had been tense for a while between Jack and Gabriel after Jack was announced to be the Strike Commander for Overwatch, but they eventually managed to work through their problems. Mostly. “I wanted to see your new recruit. Sounds like a firecracker--find it hard to believe you were willing to take him in.”

He’s a good kid,” Gabriel’s tone was fond as he looked back to his squad training. “Hot headed at times, but as a whole, he’s adjusted well. The squad takes to him rather well too, so that’s a plus.” Jack gave a little hum in understanding as he turned his attention to the squad as well. He definitely heard that fondness in Gabriel’s tone though which made him glad. Gabriel sometimes (okay, a lot of the time) had problems getting along with people, but to know that he genuinely likes someone is a good thing.

“So I take it his first operation went well since he’s still here?” Gabriel looked back to Jack before he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Could’ve gone better, but as a whole it wasn’t bad. He just needs to keep training hard and to not try and rush into things. But, he’s definitely getting better.” The two watched the squad in silence as they finished up the drill before Gabriel called out them. “McCree, come over here. The rest of you hit the showers. You did good today!” As much shit as people gave Gabriel, he wasn’t a bad person, even looking past his problems getting along with people. He was a good Commanding Officer and he knew how to push when needed or when to lighten up a bit. Jack did feel bad because he felt Gabriel was far more suited than himself to be the Strike Commander for Overwatch, but at the end of the day, Jack was just better at keeping a solid appearance in front of the public, and that’s what they needed.

A few members of the squad laughed at Jesse, saying that he was in trouble now, but they just wanted to tease him. One or two of them patted his shoulder before they filed out of the training center to cool down and to shower. Jesse made his way over to Gabriel and Jack, eyes shifting nervously between them. Although he knew the squad was joking, he couldn’t help but be concerned. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?” He asked, eyes finally settling on Gabriel to try and judge what was going on. As skilled as he was and the face he typically put on in front of others, Jesse was still young. And it showed right then.

“That’s not how you salute the Strike Commander of Overwatch,” Gabriel chastised.

“Shit, uh…” Jesse quickly tightened his stance and saluted Jack while Gabriel held back a laugh.

“At ease. Gabriel, don’t be an ass.” It was all said so easily that Jesse had to glance between the two as he eased up. They must’ve been pretty close he guessed. Especially at the way Gabriel just grinned at in response to Jack. “Jack Morrison,” he continued after that. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Gabriel has said you’ve been doing well.” Gabriel wanted to protest that he didn’t necessarily say that, but the way that Jesse’s face lit up at the praise made him bite it back. No reason to rain on the kid’s parade right now. He was still getting adjusted to a life where he didn’t have to fight hard just to survive.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, sir.” And it really was. Everyone has heard tales of Jack Morrison’s skill on the battlefield and the talks and presentations he had with the public. Granted, before he was a threat, someone to be concerned of. But McCree always liked him and Overwatch deep down. He was inspiring honestly. Jack offered a bright smile before he looked back to Gabriel.

“I think you’re right about him. He’s a good--ow!” He couldn’t finish the statement as Gabriel roughly elbowed him. Just because he wasn’t going to rain on Jesse’s parade didn’t mean he’d let all the high praises get to him. Jesse still had a long way to go. Jeez Gabriel, you couldn’t wait for our sparring session in a bit?”

“Aww, is someone sore already?” Gabriel taunted. “So an easy fight is going to be that much easier.” Jack stared him down at that, not letting Gabriel’s jeering get the better of him But of course that failed when Jesse joined in because he wasn’t expecting it in the slightest.

“If you guys are gonna spar, I think Gabriel has you beat, sir.” Even though there was the use of ‘sir’ at the end, Jack could hear the amusement in his tone. Even Gabriel had to grin at that.

“Like hell. It’s on now, and I’m not taking it easy on you.” Jack protested, and he was going to make this one of the more challenging sparring matches.

“Good. That’s the way I like it. McCree, you’re coming too. You could learn a thing or two.” Jack was already heading out of the room but stopped when Gabriel said that. He didn’t look back but he had to smile to himself. Yeah, it was obvious that Gabriel was fond of Jesse. Jesse all but lit up at the invitation, but at the quirked eyebrow Gabriel gave him, he tried to reign it in.

“Yes sir!” He’s only had one or two sparring matches himself since he joined Blackwatch, so to watch two experts--two Commanding Officers--spar, it’d be something to watch. He tried not to show his excitement as he followed behind Gabriel. Maybe with time, he’d be able to spar against one of them proper and finally show he’s not just some kid.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fill on my tumblr here! http://mcreaper76.tumblr.com/post/150675974904/mcreaper76-prompt-how-jesse-met-gabriel-and


End file.
